


Flowers

by averypassionateperson



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Shallura Week 2018, Soulmates, allura is a queen whether the colony accepts her or not, altean culture, and shiro loves her with his whole heart, i actually love queen fala and her parenting is vastly ignored so here we go, i love flower crowns and allura so here ya go, the altean colony, whats up my dude's it shallura week 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averypassionateperson/pseuds/averypassionateperson
Summary: Shallura Week 2018 day 1: Flowers.Mere minutes away from meeting her people for the first time in ten thousand years, Allura struggles with her doubts, and Shiro is there to support her no matter what happens.





	Flowers

Allura stood in front of the mirror once again, nervously fiddling with the bits and pieces of hair framing her face.

She noticed Coran in the reflection of the mirror. The man looked as nervous as she was.

“Are you ready, princess?” he asked, crisp and refined to a fault.

She whirled around to face him.

“I can’t stand it!” she cried out. “Coran, we are minutes away from seeing Alteans, other Alteans, and I don’t know what to do!”

Coran moved to put a hand on her shoulder.

“it’s alright, my dear. You’ve negotiated with the Blade of Marmora, you’ve helped a revolution in Olkarion, you shaped the power transfer of Empires and planets.” Coran gestured to her grandly. “You can do anything!” he crowed, puffing out his chest.

“And yet I cannot talk to my own people.” Allura slumped onto the edge of her bedspread. “Oh, Coran, what do I do?”

He knelt beside her.

“Well first of all, don’t say that. You haven’t tried, so you don’t know whether you can or not.” Coran said kindly.

“Coran.” Allura hesitated before spilling out her private fear. “What if they don’t want me?”

She wrung her hands together. “What if they want a democracy, or to select a monarch from their own? I shan’t stop them, I’ll help if they let me, but,” Allura blinked back the rising tears. “What will I do?”

“Who will I be?”

Coran had nothing to offer but a sympathetic face, guiding her off of the bed.

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” he smiled, and Allura felt buoyed up. She quickly wiped away her tears, before making a few last adjustments to her hair. After a moment, she rested her fingers on her crown, ensuring it was perfectly straight. She drew herself up, and Coran bowed, sweeping his arm forward.

She strode with poise and purpose, heading towards the main bridge.

Shiro, Lance, Keith and Romelle had headed down to New Altea first, aiming to explain the situation and ensure none there were loyal enough to Lotor to attempt to harm them. Hunk and Pidge were on the bridge, waiting for them to make their report.

She stepped onto the bridge with her head held high, and Pidge and Hunk scrambled at her approach.

“Any news?” She addressed them, voice cool and collected.

“Uh, yeah.” Pidge pushed her glasses up her face. “Keith, Lance and Romelle are still on the planet, gathering the elders together. Shiro’s coming back to grab you.” She swiveled in her chair to face Allura.

“Apparently, they really want to meet you.”

To say that Allura’s blood ran cold at that would be an understatement. She felt sick to her stomach, like a wave of anxiety hit her in the gut.

Pidge and Coran didn’t seem to notice, but Hunk caught her eye.

 _It’s going to be okay._ He mouthed, giving her a supportive thumbs up.

“Hey, Shiro should be in the hangar in a couple of vargas.” He continued out loud. “You should go meet him, hear it from the horse’s mouth, yeah?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, Hunk. Thank you, I will.” She turned and swept out of the room.

Hunk quickly engaged her advisor in conversation, stopping him from following. She turned to look, and the yellow paladin winked smoothly.

 _Bless you._ She mouthed back, and Hunk casually tapped the side of his shoe.

Oh, she should not have told him that.

When she was a girl, just starting to join her father in court and on royal outings, they had made her so nervous that she nearly threw up. The only way to release the anxiety was through physical activity, but she was always squeezed into these awful heels meant to accentuate her height.

Her mother had pulled her aside one day and done something that, had it become common knowledge, would have been absolutely scandalous. Queen Fala had reached down and popped off her shoes, motioning Allura to do the same.

Then they ran, up and down the halls of the royal wing till Allura was laughing too hard to be nervous at all.

Allura smiled at the memory of her mother, and of the midnight snack session in which she had told Hunk that story. To her knowledge, only Fala, herself, and now Hunk knew. Well, and Shiro, because Pidge had this movie called Risky Business on her laptop, and Allura had caught Shiro imitating something from it that was very similar to her ritual, but with socks.

Allura eased her feet out of her shoes, sighing as the cool floor met her toes. Then she took off, pulling up her skirts and dashing through the halls of the new castleship.

She ran into the hangar in record time, just as the Black Lion touched down. She spun, her skirts swished out, and she felt at peace, as if the smiling face of her mother was spinning right next to her.

The Black Lion opened, and the face of her beloved poked out.

“Allura!” he called, and ran down the ramp to meet her. She smiled coyly, then leaped into his arms.

“Woah, Allura?” Shiro sounded out of breath.

She pulled back and smiled, holding up her shoes in response. Shiro’s grin could have lit up the whole castle.

He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, before taking the shoes out of her hand and moving the hand over her eyes.

“Don’t peek, okay?” He said. “I have a surprise for you.”

Allura giggled.

“Do you really? I’m nervous, you and surprises are never really a good thing.” She snarked.

Shiro scoffed, and she could hear him coming back down the ramp.

“Alright, open.”

She took her hand away from her face.

Shiro was back in front of her, holding a bouquet of flowers. Very familiar, purplish pink blooms that Allura thought she would never see again.

“Oh Shiro,” she breathed, putting her hand over her mouth.

“These are juniberry blooms, right?” he asked, cheeks the same color as the petals. “I saw them, and I just thought that they couldn’t be anything else.”

She nodded, reaching out. He passed the bouquet to her, and she dug her face into it, breathing the smell of a planet long gone.

“ _Shiro._ ” Allura struggled not to start crying again. “ _Thank you._ ”

She looked up at him, and he suddenly looked very unsure, shifting back and forth on his heels.

“Shiro?”

He bit his lip.

“There’s one more part.” He admitted. “I’m just not sure I’m the right person to give it.”

Allura’s eyebrows furrowed, and Shiro reached behind himself.

He pulled out a circlet, made of the same pink flower.

Allura’s mouth opened, and she struggled to speak.

“I asked to pick some flowers to give to you.” Shiro started shyly. “And the elder we were talking to, Orfa, said it was alright, but that they had another gift for you as well. Romelle made it, I think Lance helped. Orfa said it was a gift, to acknowledge your authority.”

Allura nodded, completely overcome.

“She also said, that.” Shiro swallowed nervously. “That Alteans are supposed to be crowned by the ones that are dearest to their hearts.” At this, he fell completely silent, holding the circle of juniberry blooms as if they were the most important thing in the world.

He made to offer it to her, but pulled back, averting his eyes downward.

“Shiro, my love.” Allura whispered, lifting his head with her hands. “You are the perfect person.”

She knelt in front of him, bowing her head. After a moment, the soft weight settled on her shoulders.

Allura rose, and Shiro fell to his knee.

He looked up, eyes filled with some indescribable emotion.

“My queen.” He rumbled.

Suddenly, Allura knew who she was, regardless of whether or not her people accepted her leadership.

She was a queen. And she was his.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I'm really excited for this. its the first ship week i've ever done, so hit me up if you love this space power couple, cause me too.
> 
> Blessings,
> 
> -averypassionateperson
> 
> buy me a kofi?
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/averypassionateperson


End file.
